Kissing Contest
by ShanaNoChute
Summary: The titans had to go for the 'Kissing Contest' to attract more people in joining. But they also needed to have 2 people to join in the contest. Rob/Rae
1. Voting

**Well, this story is going to be exciting!**

"No! Maybe Star and Robin will go for it!"

"Aww… I don't know, then, what about you and **Raven**!"

Raven's eyes twitch as she heard her name being called. It was hard to concentrate as she was meditating. She stormed out and began to glare at everyone in the main room.

"What's your problem!?" Raven screamed.

"Err… well, we're deciding who should go for the contest," Robin said.

"What contest?!"

"Kissing contest," Beast Boy replied.

Raven's eyes scanned around and then asked, "Who was the idiot who said that me and Beast Boy should go for the contest!?"

Robin rose up his hands slowly.

And Raven saw him and immediately hold up his cape and made him face her.

"I'm telling you; you are an idiot from the last century!" Raven shouted and dropped him down. She saw the others looking at her.

"What!" Raven shouted. She's in a very bad mood today.

"M…M…Maybe…. you… and ….R….R…Robin….would… go for the kissing contest?" Starfire and Cyborg asked trembling.

"Y…Y…Yeah," Beast Boy agreed.

"Why would I go with this idiot?! You all have low-IQ, you know," Raven said.

"Well, let's vote, then," Cyborg said a bit scared of what will Raven does.

**After voting…**

"Most of the voters that we picked up from the box are almost all Robin and Raven," Cyborg said.

"But why must we even do this stupid contest?!" Raven asked angrily.

"Well, it's reported that two of the titans will have to go represent and made the crowd go wild," Starfire explained as she holds up the report.

"Great," Raven said sarcastically.

"Robin, Raven, you'll have to go," Cyborg said.

"Why don't Robin and Starfire go for the contest?" Raven asked.

"Starfire was reluctant and she has not learned most of the earthly manners. She's also shy about kissing me in front of public," Robin explained.

"Then, am I not innocent!? My emotions will go wild!!" Raven cried.

"You only have one problem, Star has many," Cyborg said.

Raven groaned. _Stupid, stupid contest. Why of all different contests must be this?! _Raven thought.

"By the way, when is the contest?" Raven asked.

"Tomorrow,"

"WHAT!!"

"That's right, tomorrow," Cyborg said.

"Why of all people must choose me," Raven groaned.

"Well, you'd better practice!" Beast Boy said as he pushed Cyborg and Starfire into the training room.

"Now what," Raven asked.

"Well, we could start practicing," Robin said.

He went towards Raven and pinned her onto the ground.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I gotta go! Next chapter is gonna be exciting!**


	2. Practicing kisses

**I am back! Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!**

**FLASHBACK…**

"Well, you'd better practice!" Beast Boy said as he pushed Cyborg and Starfire into the training room.

"Now what," Raven asked.

"Well, we could start practicing," Robin said.

He went towards Raven and pinned her onto the ground.

**End of flashback**

**Chapter 2**

Raven was on the ground, all by Robin's action, and he smirked. Raven just rolled her eyes and said, "Excuse me, this contest is not called 'sexing contest', but 'kissing contest', get it?"

"I thought Rae-Rae would love a little fun," Robin said pouting.

"Yeah right. As if I would love that. You should go to hell!" Raven said as she struggled to get free from Robin.

Robin sighed as he gave up and he stood up. But, of course he won't let Raven off so easily.

When Raven was entering her room, Robin just quickly ran to her and grabbed her waist.

He then went into her room and locked the door, then came back to Raven.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Raven screamed at him.

Robin ignored her shouting and pressed his lips against hers.

Raven was shock, and Robin had noticed it.

"Don't worry; we're just in the beginning. There will be more," Robin whispered into Raven's ears and she shivered. He then went to the next step, and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Raven groaned and begged Robin not to do it. But of course he ignored Raven's begging and pleading, he just continued kissing her.

"Don't you like this?" Robin asked, whispering into Raven's ear.

"No, please stop," Raven said. She felt weaker than ever, and Robin finally understood and he just hold Raven in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"You could start helping by not kissing me so hard," Raven said.

"Alright," Robin said.

"You can… let go of me now," Raven said.

Robin laughed and let go of Raven and he kissed her forehead. "We'll continue this later when you are ok, alright?"

Raven nodded and gave him a small smile. Robin smiled back and closed the door for Raven as she needed to rest.

**Evening**

"So, how was it going, dude!" Cyborg asked Robin as they washed the dishes.

"What's going?" Robin asked.

"With you and Raven, duh!"

"Oh, she's feeling weak when I kissed her," Robin said.

"I think you kissed her too harsh,"

Robin nodded and then said, "Well, later,"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Robin went to Raven's door and knocked it lightly. Raven opened the door, revealing half of her face. "What." Raven said, showing without any emotion.

"Well, I just wanted to check out if you're alright," Robin said.

"Are you sure that you are only here to check if I'm alright?' Raven asked.

"Well, that's true. Maybe we should start practicing now," Robin said.

"This contest is a waste of time! We just kiss, that's all," Raven said.

That broke Robin's heart. He was in love with Raven, and she just broke his heart.

"If you don't want, I guess… I'll leave you alone then," Robin said and he turned around to leave. But then, Raven pulled him back and kissed him. Robin was shock. He didn't expect Raven to kiss him.

Robin then took advantage of Raven as he moved his lips onto her neck and nibbled it softly. He heard Raven groaned softly.

He then went up onto her lips, tasting it again.

They then broke up, breathing for air.

"Raven?"

"Hm?"

"I…I… think… I… am in love with… you,"

Raven stood, looking nonchalant. Robin then took his chance to kiss her again. Raven then woke up and said, "Are you sure?"

"Very sure,"

"Well, I think I also… love you,"

Robin smiled. "Then we make a good couple, then," he said.

"Should we be telling the others?" Raven asked.

"You decide,"

"Well, I plan to tell them after the contest, which is tomorrow," Raven said.

Robin yawned and looked at the nearby clock. It was late already and they were tired.

"Good night, Robin,"

"Good night, Raven,"

Robin then kiss Raven again, and then let Raven sleep. They can't wait for tomorrow's event.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Plz Review, people! I wanna see how this story or chapter is good! ;)**


	3. Getting Ready For THE BIG DAY!

_**Sorry for the delay, but I'm back! (This time, the characters were weird, so please ignore it!) :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them! If I did, Robin and Starfire would not kiss…**_

* * *

**FLASHBACK…**

"Good night, Robin,"

"Good night, Raven,"

Robin then kiss Raven again, and then let Raven sleep. They can't wait for tomorrow's event.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The big day has arrived and Robin was nervous. He never got so nervous before. A knock on his door had already startled him. His hands were shaking as he reached out to open the door, and there stood in front of Beast Boy.

"What is it?" Robin asked curiously.

"Duh, today's the day!! You'd better have a nice attire on," Beast Boy said pushing him inside while he got ready everything. Then he saw Cyborg going in too.

**Meanwhile…**

Raven woke up by the alarm clock and she woke up lazily. Reluctantly, she got up from her comfortable bed and went to the bathroom to do—(whatever-she's-doing-there)

After doing something in the toilet, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and got surprised by Starfire's smile. "Friend Raven? I think I should prepare the things to get ready for the contest!" Starfire said waiting for her reply.

"WHAT! Today's the contest?!" Raven cried. "Do not worry, I'm here to assist you," Starfire said.

_Great, it must be Beast Boy and Cyborg who suggested that planning and asked Starfire to help me…_ Raven thought sarcastically.

"May I come into your room?" Starfire asked, still as positive as ever.

"Uhh… Sure." Raven said standing aside to let Starfire come into her room.

**With Robin**

After Beast Boy and Cyborg prepared everything for Robin, they asked him to wait in the main room.

"I am supposed to fetch Raven! Why am I standing here?!" Robin asked anyone who can answer him.

"Just wait and see," Beast Boy said as his eyes were staring at a different direction.

Robin followed Beast Boy's gaze and saw Raven. She was looking nonchalant when she saw Robin.

"Raven?"

"Robin?"

"You look… handsome," Raven said walking towards him.

"You look beautiful," Robin said holding her hands.

"HOLD ON!" Beast Boy shouted suddenly, which scared Robin and Raven. "I thought that you both disagree about the contest! And now I'm seeing both of you complementing?! Man, my theories are never right,"

"Your theories are never right," Raven joked, which made Beast Boy moody.

"Opps, sorry BB. Forgot to tell you and Star about their paring up," Cyborg said.

"See, Raven. Cy didn't tell me about it!" Beast Boy said proudly.

"Whatever," Raven said.

"Perhaps the both of you hurry and go for the contest now, because you are getting late!" Starfire said pointing to the clock which read 8.00 a.m.

"Yeah, thanks, Star!" Robin said as he grabbed Raven's wrist and ran to the garage.

"Hold up! No way am I going to ride on your motorcycle!" Raven said crossing her arms.

"Hurry or we'll be late!" Robin said. Since Raven was reluctant, Robin had no choice but to grab her waist and forced her to sit on the motorcycle. He then quickly place the helmet on her head and he did that to himself too.

"Robin, you're going to be… WWWAAAAAA!!" Raven screamed as Robin had started to move. She squeezed his waist tightly as she didn't want to fall.

Robin smirked as he drives faster, making Raven held onto his waist even tighter.

"Ohh, Robin you're gonna be dead when we arrive there!" Raven said as they made a turn.

Raven noticed how lucky she was when she had Robin by her side. She thanked God for the 'present'. She stopped complaining and just laid her head onto Robin's back.

Robin wondered why she didn't complain anymore. He liked it, because she looked cute when she did that. He, as well, noticed how lucky he was when he had Raven by his side.

* * *

_**Well, sorry for the shortness. If you want me to make it longer, you will have to just click on the pretty purple box!**_


End file.
